deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin
Krillin is a character from the manga series, Dragon Ball Z. He is set to appear in an episode of DBX against fellow Dragon Ball characters, Tien and Yamcha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Krillin vs Aquaman (Completed) * Krillin vs Anguirus * Krillin VS Heihachi * Kaos VS Krillin * Krillin vs Lex Luthor * Luigi VS Krillin * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Krillin (Abandoned) * Krillin VS Saitama * Sayaka Miki VS Krillin (Abandoned) * Toad vs Krillin With the Dragon Ball Z-verse * Z-Fighters VS Justice League Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang (Avatar) * Leomon (Digimon) * Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Yasutora Sado (Bleach) Death Battle Info Background * Name: Krillin * Alias: Kuririn * Age: 38 * Occupation: Z-Fighter * Height: 5'0" * Weight: 99 lbs * Species: Human Training * w/ Monks **Basic Martial Arts * w/ Muten Roshi (Kame-Sessin Ryu) **Developed Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Basic Ki * w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, Meditation, Precision, Advanced Ki * w/ Guru **Unlocked Full-Potential Basic Attacks * Best Headbutt * Balloon Technique * Farting (Yes, that is an Attack) * Afterimage * Tri-Form * Diving Kick Ki Attacks * Ki Blast * Destructo Disk * Solar Flare ** Solar Flare x 100 * Kamehameha * Full Power Energy Blast Volley * Homing Energy Wave * Photon Bomber * Spirit Ball Ki Manipulation * Flight * Telekinesis * Ki Sensing * Telepathy Tactics * Often wins fights with his brain rather than brawn * Smart enough to try and attack Goku's weakness: his tail * Led Frieza on a wild goose chase * Used his Ki as a jet propulsion in a no-flying tournament * Defeated a warrior with super senses by overloading his olfactory nerves (threw a dirty shoe at him) Feats * Strongest human in Dragon Ball * Almost killed Nappa and Frieza * Killed 4 Saibamen * Has died 4 times (Not sure why this is a Feat) * Has helped with killing many main villains * Married Android #18 * Defeated Gohan (Fight had tournament style rules) * Held off Goku's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kamekameha with his own Kamehameha for a little bit (Though Goku was more then likely holding back) * Eliminated two of Universe 4's fighters during the Tournament of Power Faults * Ki is limited *Contrary to popular belief; the destructo-disc cannot cut through everything. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhx2olE7Z9k * Surprised easily * Needs air to breathe * Gets cocky if he's winning * Gets angry whenever anyone mentions his height or baldness * Once forgot he didn't have a nose * Overpowered frequently https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jGKkTcgbRE * First to fall from Universe Seven in the Tournament of Power * Killed by Tambourine, Frieza, Super Buu, and Android 17 (GT) ** Alternate Future Krillin was killed by the Androids 17 and ironically 18. * Terrible police officer. Once answered a personal cell call instead of reading criminals the Miranda Rights. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Warrior Category:Weaklings Category:Asian Combatants